From DE 101 49 134 A1 by the present applicant a method is known for the dynamic oil filling and oil level adjustment of a transmission, in particular an automatic transmission for motor vehicles. The oil filling is carried out with the transmission running on a test stand, whereby an initial filling of the transmission with a basic quantity of transmission oil (ATF) takes place first. Then excess oil is drawn off via an oil overflow bore on the transmission and at the same time replenished with fresh oil. Then a final oil adjustment is carried out by a single top-off dose. Thereafter, the oil overflow bore on the transmission is closed off. Finally, taking into account the oil temperature, a factor for defining oil cooler variants in vehicles and the angle at which the transmission is fitted in the vehicle, a so-termed offset quantity, also called the compensation quantity in what follows, is calculated and fed in through an opening in the transmission housing, preferably through a transmission oil cooler connection, which is then blocked temporarily, for example by means of an oil-soluble plug of grease.
A problem arises when the calculation of the offset quantity gives a negative value, i.e. when the transmission has been overfilled. This situation can occur if the transmission is installed in the vehicle in an inclined position so that the oil level in the installed position would rise. In such a case it would be necessary to remove the compensation quantity from the transmission orientated horizontally on the test stand. Since owing to the dynamic filling process the transmission is still running, for example at an idling speed, and the oil overflow bore is already closed, the accurately measured removal of a compensation quantity presents difficulties or requires additional measures which complicate the filling process.